I Miss You Songfic Channy
by swaclover95
Summary: The title says it all. R.I.P!


I Miss You by Miley Cyrus Songfic

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonny With A Chance characters, unfortunatly :(, nor do I own Miley Cyrus and her songs.

**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la**

**You used to call me your angel**

**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**

**You'd hold me close in your arms**

"Sonny, your an angel, I never want to lose you, your my everything." Chad whispered in my ear as he held me in his arms.  
"It seems like you were sent down from Heaven to make my life amazing, your my world, my baby, my love." Chad whispered again.

"I love you Chad, more than anything." I whispered back as he kissed my forehead. I loved it. I never wanted him to let go.

"Sonny, its time for me to go though, I have to go on the plane to shoot the new movie." He said as he got up. I walked him to the door.

"Ill write you every second I get, I'll miss you Sonshine, I'll see you in a year, I love you." He said as he passionatly kissed me on the lips.

"I love you too Chad, your my world." I said as he walked away.

**I loved the way you felt so strong**

**I never wanted you to leave**

**I wanted you to stay here holding me**

"So Random and Mackenzie Fall cast, please report to the cafeteria." I heard over the loud speaker of Marshall. I wondered what this was about. Its been a whole year since Chad has been gone, and he should be back today, I was so excited to see him. He has wrote me everyday he has been gone, and texted and called every single chance he got. This was the guy I planned on marrying. After the year of pretending not to like each other, then finally admitting we were in love with each other, led to our one of a kind relationship, that I never wanted to lose. I looked down at my finger, the beautiful promise ring that Chad had got be before he left. It was engraved, it said Chad and Sonny forever. I walked to the cafeteria with Nico and Grady as I met everyone else there. We sat around the tables. Marshall didn't look himself, he looked upset.

"Is everyone here?" Marshall said on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, whats up Marshall?" I asked him.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." He said as he shook his head.

"So whats the deal? I have things to do." Tawni said, holding a mirror to her face.

"We have had a terrible loss this morning." He said choking on his words, everyones facial expressions had gone down, we all looked around to see if anyone was missing.

"Chad Dylan Cooper's private jet went down. He has passed away, the plane went down while trying to land, and flipped over." Marshall said he started to cry. My world was crashing around me. Everyone in the room was in tears or on the verge. I just started bawling as I ran out of the cafeteria to the dressing room.

"WHY DID I LET HIM LEAVE!!!!" I screamed out loud. "WHY!!!!!!!" I screamed as tears fell from my eyes. Mascara running down my face. "WHY!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I collapsed to the ground. Its all my fault. "It's all my fault." I repeated over and over again. "He can't die! He wouldn't die on me!!!!!" I screamed as I pulled my phone out and dialed his number which I knew by heart. It went straight to voicemail as I threw my phone across the room. "CHAD!" I screamed to the ceiling. Why. Why. Why did he leave? Why did he do a stupid movie? WHY! Why did his plane crash? Why did I deserve this!!!! WHY! So many thoughts and questions were flying through my mind. I heard a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"Sonny. I need to tell you some important things, Marshall sent me." I heard Tawni's voice. I didn't respond. She pushed the door open as she grabbed her Putty Too Shoes 2.0 version and handed it to me. "She helps me in bad times." She said. I hugged the cat, and wished it was Chad. Marshall told me to tell you that they recovered his body and his family is holding the funeral tomorrow, and everything. The cast is heading over there together, and we are going to dedicate a So Random show to Chad. I know your sad and everything, but Sonny, I just wanted you to know that im here for you." Tawni said as she hugged me.

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear**

**Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you, sha la la la la**

**I miss you**

We headed to the funeral. Everyone was seated in the church. We all sat down together, as I was invited to sit with the Cooper family. I had worn no makeup today, i have been crying all night and all day. I couldn't sleep. I miss Chad. Tears broke out once again. The funeral had almost been over as the whole time I had been thinking about everything Chad and I had been through. I headed home, as I laid in bed the rest of the day, hugging a picture of me and Chad, and cried my eyes out.

--

One year later.

**You used to call me your dreamer**

**And now I'm living out my dream**

**Oh how I wish you could see**

**Everything that's happening for me**

**I'm thinking back on the past**

**It's true that time is flying by too fast**

"Sonny! That was a great skit. Im going to miss you! Have fun on your new break!" Marshall had said as he hugged me with the rest of the cast. This was my big break. I was going to the big screen, to new shows, and the red carpet. My singing career was going sky high, and I was now going on tour. If Chad could be here, if he could see how great I was doing. Yet, I was missing the biggest chunk of me. Its been a year since Chad has been gone, and I still feel that I belong to him, and that he belongs to me. I believe he has been helping me through all of this, and I wish he was here, I wish I could hug him.

**I know you're in a better place, yeah**

**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**

**I know you're where you need to be**

**Even though it's not here with me**

"I miss you Chad Dylan Cooper, always and forever." I said aloud as a tear slid down my cheek.

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear**

**Every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you, sha la la la la**

**I miss you**


End file.
